A Night to Remember
by thisweirdkid
Summary: Join Alicia, Katie, Angelina, Fred, Lee, and George on the funnest nights at Hogwarts: Yule Ball! Rated M to be safe! R&R please :)
1. Chapter 1

**A night to remember**

**A/N: So, I've finally finished this story and I absolutley love it! Please R&R**

** I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. They all belong to J.K Rowling.**

** Alicia POV**

"Should I get a blue one?"

"No definetly something yellow. It suits you better."

Angelina and Katie were talking excitedly about the Yule Ball while I looked out the window feeling left out.

"Alicia you should go too. I mean, just because George didn't ask you-"

Angelina jabbed Katie in the ribs. " What Katie meant to say was that you can still go to the ball with us."

I smiled at them and shook my head. I didn't want to be the fifth wheel, with Ang going with Fred and Katie going (most likely) with Lee. I had waited two weeks for George to ask me, but I guess he just didn't like me... I shook my head to clear it. "Let's go, before breakfast is over."

**George POV**

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why didn't I ask Alicia to the dance yet?" I muttered to myself.

"Maybe because you're a little scardy-cat?," Lee suggested.

"Or maybe you're waiting for the moons, stars, and planets to line up and make the most wicked elipse?," Fred asked. "We don't know, we've been trying to guess as well."

"Oh, shut it you two. It's not like I'm scared of rejection, just scared to ask. I mean, there's gotta be some way to ask her without making a complete idiot of myself."

Fred threw the brush down he had been trying (and failing) to flatten his hair with. " Well my dearest brother, I have the perfect plan that will guarantee that you and Alicia go to the Yule Ball together."

I raised my eyebrows. He smiled; I could almost hear his brain willing mine to understand. Then it clicked. I started to smile too.

"Brilliant plan, brother, brilliant plan."

Lee groaned. "Can you two stop doing twin talk? I'm hungry here!"

Fred and I chuckled at our dread-headed friend and followed him into the Great Hall.

I took the seat next to Alicia. Fred gave me a look. I shook my head, we didn't have the equipment yet.

While we were eating, Professor McGonagall appeared with our class schedules. I leaned over to glance at Alicia's and noticed we had Binn' s class together. I looked at Fred. He nodded and stood up.

"While we know you love us dearly-,"

"We must go now-,"

"Seeing as our handsome young selves-,"

"Are needed elsewhere," I finished. Everyone at the table rolled their eyes.

"Please go. With the twin talk and finishing each other sentences, I don't think I can take another minute of it," Lee complained.

Fred and I laughed as we made our way out of the hall, discussing the plan.

**Alicia POV**

I watched as Fred and George walked away. I sighed. It seemed as if he wasn't going to ask me anytime soon. That meant that he didn't like me, right? Oh Merlin, I don't know what I would do if he didn't like me.

"Are you okay, Alicia? You look like you're about to faint," Lee said, looking worried.

"Huh?... Oh yeah, I'm fine. I just need some fresh air."

"Nice going, Jordan," Ang muttered as I walked outside.

I was planning on going anywhere specific, but my feet ended up bringing me to the lake. I sighed and leaned against the tree. Why did I have to make complicated by liking him? For the past couple of days he hasn't even talked to me that much. I slouched down and leaned into the tree…

I opened my eyes and saw George looking at me, his face stone cold.

"Hey George, what's been going on?"

His voice came out ice cold. "What's been going on? I'll tell you. Angelina has told me about your crush on me." I froze. " What on earth would make you think I liked you?"

My voice came out small. " You're always so nice to me. I just-," He cut me off with a cold laugh. " You just what, assumed that I actually liked you? Please, I'm only nice because nobody likes you. You're pathetic."

"Alicia! Alicia, wake up!"

I opened my eyes. I dream, no a nightmare, only a nightmare.

"Why are you crying, 'Licia?" Angelina asked, looking concerned.

I brought a hand up to my cheek. Tears.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Just a bad dream."

She looked at me, uncertain. "Well come on. We have to go to Binn's class."

I wiped my face and followed her back to the castle. She turned around to look at me.

"Did you hear that Lee asked Ciara Oats to the Yule Ball?"

"What?!"

Everyone knows that Lee and Katie had a special kind of relationship, not exactly dating, but something more special, as if they were made for each other. It's also been known that Oats has been trying for three years to put a stop to it. Looks like she finally did. Bitch.

"Yeah, Katie confronted him after breakfast and it turned into quite a nasty fight."

I sighed. "Wait, you and Fred are still going together, right?"

"Well, of course. Why do you ask?"

"Because nothing is going as planned."

Angelina and I entered Binns class. As soon as she saw Fred, she made a beeline for him, knocking over a chair in the process.

I laughed. "Goodbye to you too, then."

I picked the nearest empty desk (the one Ang knocked over) and sat down just as Professor Binns walked, well floated, into the classroom. After about ten minutes of listening to the history of the vanishing spell, I was just on the edge of sleep when I saw a little light floating near my face. At first thought I was imagining it but then another, then another, then another came until there was thousands of them.

"Alicia, what the heck is that by your face?" Ang yelled.

Everyone turned to look at me, then backed up as far as possible. Everyone except George.

"George, what's going on?"

And then the tiny balls of lights exploded in my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**GEORGE POV**

""George, what's going on?", Alicia asked, fear in her voice. Then the balls of light exloded, making her fall out of her seat. Oops, that wasn't supposed to happen.

I quickly ran up to Alicia. "Oh my Merlin, I'm so sorry, that wasn't supposed to-"

"Yes."

"What?" Why is she smiling like that? Maybe I should get her to the hospital wing...

She pointed at something over my shoulder. The lights haf formed the words,' Will you go the Yule Ball with me?' Oh. It did work. Wait, did she just say yes?

"Did you just say yes?"

She smiled. "Yes, yes I did."

* * *

**KATIE POV**

Alicia, Ang, and I walked out of Binn's class, laughing and talking about George and Alicia.

"You should have seen your face," Angelina said between giggles.

"Yeah, you just about peed your pants when the lights exploded," I said, restarting the fit of giggles.

As we were walking, I bumped into someone. "Oops, sorry." I stopped as I saw who it was. Georgia Oats. My smile quickly disappeared as she sneered at me.

"Well well, look who it is," Georgia called out to her friends. "Hey there Bell. You look much better now that your face isn't puffy. Are you still upset?, " she called out mockingly.

My hands clenched and unclenched. Don't jinx her, don't jinx her...

Angelina and Alicia saw me trying to control my anger and quickly turned me around and forced me to walk.

"It's too bad that you and Lee didn't make it. Luckily he came to his senses-"

"Stupefy!"

Georgia flew back and hit the wall behind her. I shook Ang and Alicia off and stormed away, my amusement earlier completely gone.

Stupid Lee. Stupid Georgia. Fine, they wanted to be together, let them. I'd show them, but first I needed to find someone...

**Yule Ball**

**ALICIA POV**

" Alicia, hurry up, we want to see you dress!" Angelina yelled through the door.

I checked my dress in the mirror one more time then opened the door. Angelina and Katie turned to me. Then their mouths dropped open.

I was wearing a strapless, deep blue dress that clung to my body then fanned down at my feet. My blonde hair was curled and I topped it off with dangling hoop earrings and black flats.

"Wow, you look amazing!," Angelina exclaimed.

"I could say the same for you."

Angelina was wearing a V-neck long-sleeved purple dress outlined with silver glitter. Instead of her hair being in its usual braid, it was down and uniform strait.

Katie's dress was knee length, with the bottom half ruffled and the top half strait. She had big pearl earrings with a matching necklace, and her hair was thrown into a high ponytail.

"In fact, I'd say we all look pretty sexy," Katie said, striking a pose. We all laughed, then made our way to the common room together.

The first person I saw George. My heart slowed. He gave me a dazzling smile, then my heart stopped altogether. As soon as we were off the stairs, I made my way to him.

"Hey. You look great."

"Right back at ya," he said, looking me over. I blushed. "Ready to go?"

"Ye-"

I broke off as I looked across the room. Katie was walking with Seamus Finnegan, laughing and holding hands about twenty feet away from Lee.


	3. Chapter 3

**Double update! Don"t ya love me?**

**Alicia POV**

"What are you looking at?," George asked. He followed my gaze. "Oh boy, that can't be good."

I walked over to them with George behind me. I looked behind me and saw that Ang and Fred were behind me as well. We reached them at the same time.

"Just what do you think you're doing?," Lee demanded.

"What does it look like? I'm talking to my date," Katie responded cooly.

"No, what you're doing is acting like a complete slut!"

Everyone in the room went quiet. Katie's eyes flared. "Slut? Ha! You should take a look at your new girlfriend. She does know we're supposed to wear clothes, right?"

"Oh, like you can talk. You're going to a ball, not a strip club!"

Okay, time to step in. "Guys, cut it out. Tonight's supposed to be fun, rember?"

"Oh it will be, as long as Lee's not there." She turned to Seamus. " Ready to go?"

Katie and Seamus exited the common room and Lee stormed up to the boy's dormitory.

Fred broke the silence. "What a fun way to start off the night, eh?"

**Third person POV**

The Yule Ball was in full swing. The champions had just danced and now the Weird Sisters were blasting through the Great Hall. Fred and Ang were at a table, discussing Katie's and Lee's fight.

I just don't understand why there're so angry at each other. I just wish there was a way to get them together."

Fred's eyes lit up. "I've got the perfect way for them to make up. Grab as many people as you can and meet me on the third floor.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelimeline

* * *

Angelina had gathered up everyone she could find: Katie, Seamus, Lee, Georgia, Alicia, George, Harry, Padma, Patvarti, Ron, Hermione, Cedric, Cho Chang, Lavender, Dean, Crabbe, Goyle, Draco, Pansy, Colin, Luna, Ginny, Victor Krum, Fleur,Neville, and Marcus Flint.

Surprisingly, the slytherins had wanted to come as well,although an argument broke out every minute. Angelina thought it was going to turn into an outright war when she saw the classroom her and Fred agreed on.

Inside the classroom, Fred had vanished the desks and replaced them with comfy beanbags. Next to each beanbag was was a butterbeer.

After everyone had settled into abeanbag, Fred said," Alright everyone, since the ball was getting a bit dull, I thought we should play a game."

"Let me guess, truth or dare?" Draco called out sarcastically.

"Actually, I was thinking we'd play throw the brat off the Astronomy Tower," Ron replied, glaring at Draco.

"Both very good guesses, but we're going to play Scavenger Hunt!"

Pansy sneered. "Isn't that for little kids?"

"Well pitbull, usually it is. However, the items on your list are quite difficult to get, which is why you're getting split into groups. Not including myself, there are twenty-seven people. So, three groups of of five and two teams of six."

The groups made were:

Group 1- Katie, Lee, George, Alicia, Angelina

Group 2- Harry, Ron, Hermione, Victor, Fleur, Cedric

Group3- Parvarti, Padma, Seamus, Dean, Lavender, Georgia

Group4-Crabbe, Goyle, Draco, Pansy, Marcus

Group5- Neville, Luna, Ginny, Colin, Cho Chang

"Alright, now that the groups have been chosen, here are the rules. One person from each group willl get a paper with an item on it. Your team will have to go through an obsticale to get that object. Once you get your item, come back here. The first team back wins. One more thing. You can't use your wands.

"Okay, everyone got the rules? Ready, set, go!"


	4. I Never

**Hey guys! So I finally finished this chapter but I think it's a bit suckish XD Anywayyys MERRY CHRISTMAS I know I'm late but oh well. Hope you enjoy your days off school! **

**Group 1**

"Who has the item?," Angelina asked. Everyone checked their pockets. George pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"It says we have to find... troll hair? Where do we get that from?"

"Snape's room, of course," Lee said. "But then again, we have plenty of troll hair right here," he pointed at Katie.

"Enough with the arguing," Angelina said before Katie could reply. " We need to find our item before another group does. Now, we're going to need a way to get there without being seen. Any ideas?"

Alicia spoke up. "George knows all the secret passages in the school. Any go t o the dungeons?"

"Hmm, I believe one of them is somewhere over here... follow me," he said as he began to walk to the second hall. He stopped in front of a tapestry and poked the bottom right corner. For a second, nothing happened. Then it moved aside to reveal a dark hallway.

"Ladies first."

"You heard him, Lee. Ladies first,"Katie said, smiling innocently.

Alicia rolled her eyes and stepped through, followed by Katie, Angelina, Lee, and George. They walked in silence until they reached a door. Alicia opened it to find a little room. "Umm George? I don't think this is Snape's office."

"Hmm, I don't believe it is either. Seems we've taken a wrong turn."

"Well let's just go back."

"Umm I don't think we can."

"Why not?"

"Look," Lee said pointing at the door.

Everyone turned to look at the door... or where the door had been.

"Alright then. I guess we'll be staying here for a while," George said cheerfully.

**Group 2**

"How the bloody hell are we supposed to get Mrs. Norris? Filch hasn't let her out of his sight since second year," Ron complained.

"Will you be quiet?!, Hermione hissed. "You're going to get us caught."

"Ve quiet, ze both ov you," Fleur whispered. "Look."

Down the hallway stood Snape. Luckily, he was too preoccupied with Peeves, who was throwing eggs at him, and hadn't noticed them.

"Quick, behind the painting," Cedric said. Everyone rushed behind the painting. " Wait, I think this is a door."

Sure enough, he found the knob and turned it and everyone scrambled through it.

"Isn't there a way to get light in here?," Ron said, feeling against the wall so he wouldn't fall.

"No Ronald. It just so happens that we have no wands. Remember?," Hermione said sarcasticly.

" I vound a door," Victor said, interrupting the argument.

"Great job, Victor!," Hermione beamed. Ron started making gagging noises.

He opened the door to find group 1 sitting in a circle playing a game.

"Hello there. Care to join us?, "George said.

"What are you doing in here?," Harry asked.

"We got stuck. Our door disappeared."

"Well you could use ours,"Cedric said, moving to open the door. Only, the door wasn't there anymore. "Ah, nevermind."

""Vhat game vere you playing?" Fleur asked, sitting down.

"It's called I Never."

"And vhat iz that?"

"Someone in the group says something they've never did. If someone in the circle has done it, they must remove one item of clothing."

Everyone agreed to the rules and sat in a circle. The order was : George, Alicia, Katie, Angelina, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lee, Fleur, Victor, and Cedric.

"Okay, I'll go first," George said. "I've never... kissed anyone."

Everyone took off their shoes except Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

Next it was Alicia's turn. "Hmm, I've never skinny-dipped before."

Nobody moved. Then slowly, Hermione took her shoes off.

"Hermione!," Alicia exclaimed. "Explain."

Hermione, who had gone beet red said,"It had been a dare."

"Too bad I mized ut,"Victor said suggestively, making everyone burst out laughing again, except Ron and Hermione.

"Okay, okay,"Angelina said after the laughter had died down."My turn. I've never ...got injured during Hagrid's class.

Everyone except Fleur and Victor removed an item as they remembered their own painful experience in Hagrid's class. Harry and Ron took off their shoes while everyone else took off their socks.

Harry looked around. "Weel, I guess it's my turn. Well umm... I've nwver gotten locked in a room before."

Everyone laughed as they removed a piece of clothing. Harry, Ron, Victor, and Fleur took off their socks, Alicia, Katie, Angelina, and Hermione removed their earrings, and George and Cedric removed their jackets.

Now it was Ron's turn. "I've never-"

Hey look, a door!" Cedric exclaimed.

George sighed. "Right when we get to the good part. A shame."

Everyone laughed as they grabbed their items and rushed to the door while trying to put their things backs on.

They were all seeming to get along as they as going through the hallway. Even Lee and Katie had stoped bickering. However, their good mood soon ended as they entered the main hallway, and right into Professor Snape.

He sneered down at them. "Well well, what do we have here?"

**Well, I'm gonna stop right there, cause I'm a bitch XD. Well, I've done 4 chapters so far and no reviews yet :( I hate to do this, but until I get five reviews I won't update. SO REVIEWWW!**


	5. Fun in the Forbidden Forest

Hello there, fellow readers! Thanks for the reviews! And for that, I am uploading! Please R&R (On my other books as well :p)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It all belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling (A.K.A the queen)

GROUP 3

"Fang? What is wrong with that Weasley? Does he honestly think that we're going to go up to a vampire and ask him for a fang? And how are we supposed to find a vampire around here?," Seamus said, hyperventalating in the now empty hallway.

Georgia rolled her eyes. "Relax. He's talking about Hagrid's dog. His name is Fang."

"...Oh. Well what are we waiting for. Let's go get him."

" Wait, we can't just go around walking through the hallways. No doubt Filch and Snape are out there waiting to give out detentions," Parvarti pointed out.

" Well then how are we supposed to get outside," Lavender complained.

"Sneak out, of course," Dean said grinning. He took off down the hallway with group 3 following behind him.

Luckily for them, they hadn't run into anyone on the way. Now, they were creep running at top speed to Hagrid's Hut.

"How are we supposed to get in without our wands?," Padma asked.

Seamus kneeled in front of the door knob. " Anyone got a hair pin?"

"I do." Lavender pulled one from out her hair and handed it to him, blushing in the process. "What do you need it for?"

"You'll see." He jiggled the key around until he heard a click. The door swung open.

"How did you do that?," Padma and Parvarti asked in awe.

"Muggle powers." He walking into the hut, only to be knocked down by an excited Fang, who started licking his face.

"Gross, get off," Seamus yelled, pushing the dog away.

Fang was hopping around happily, barking at the group and just about anything that moved.

"Well we got the dog. What now?," Seamus grumbled, dusting himself off.

"We bring him back to Weasley, but I doubt we'll be the first ones back," Georgia said.

Lavender suddenly spoke up. "Um guys-"

"How are we supposed to get a barking, giant dog into Hogwarts?," Padma asked.

"Guys, seriously-"

"She's got a point, Fang is a pretty big dog. Isn't that right, Fang?," Parvarti cooed. She froze. " Where's Fang?"

"That's what I was trying to tell you guys. He ran into the forest!," Lavender said.

Georgia paled. " Well, how's he gonna get out?"

" We have to go get him, of course," Dean said.

"Are you mad? I'm not going in there! Especially not for an over-sized dog!"

Everyone gaped at her, shocked.

Dean's voice was cold as he said," I think it's time for you to go. Now."

Georgia shrugged. "Fine. Just try not to die for a dog." And with that she walked off to rejoin the Yule Ball.

" Katie was right. She is a bitch," Lavender said.

Then they slowly began to make their way into the Forbidden Forest.

They had been calling out to Fang as they got deeper and deeper into the forest when they heard bushes rattling. They froze as the bushes rattled more and more until out popped...

"Malfoy, what the hell are you doing!," Dean yelled.

Draco fully emerged from the bushes with a sneer on his face, Pansy right behind him. " We got lost from our group."

" Sure you got lost," Seamus raised an eyebrow as he looked at their clothes. Their dress robes were wrinkled up and their hair scattered everywhere.

Draco blushed. " What does it matter to you? It's not like you'll be getting anything from your date, seeing as she's too busy drooling over- what's his name?"

Pansy put a hand over her heart. " Leeeee." They started snickering.

Seamus rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Come on guys, let's go."

But before they could start, Neville came bursting out from behind branches, swinging his arms windmill style and yelling out a battle cry.

"Oh shut it Neville! We're not in danger, " Ginny yelled as the rest of Group 5 popped up.

Group 3 &5 snickered. "Where'd you learn those moves Neville, the Karate Kid?," Lavender called out.

" Everbody was kung fu fighting," Cho sang.

"And of course the chinese chick had to sing it," Pansy muttered.

"Wait, we know why they're here, " Padma said, pointing at Draco and Pansy. "But why are guys here?"

"Well, we were supposed to find a mandrake but Professor Sprout didn't have any. So Neville said they had some in here," Colin said as he snapped picture of everyone.

Ginny took the camera away from him. " Yeah, and that's when Luna thought she heard a noise. So here we are."

Luna looked at Draco and Pansy. "Why is your hair scattered everywhere?"

"None of your business!," Draco yelled.

Everyone started snickering. "Quick laughing, it's not funny!" The laughing grew louder. "Stop laughing!"

Around this time, everyone was on the ground leaning against each other and gasping for air ( except Luna, who was staring off into space).

"My father will hear about this!"

"Hear...that...you got laid...in a bush!," Ginny gasped out, which got them started again.

Pansy, who had gone red in the face, muttered," Let's go find our group."

"Forget it, this game is stupid. Let's just go back to the ball."

As they were walking away, Dean called out," Try not to fall into any bushes on your way there. If you know what I mean."

Long after they had gone, the laughter had finally died down. They were walking around when they heard Fang barking.

The group began running at top speed to where they had heard Fang barking. They rounded a corner to find the dog barking at something behind the bush.

"What do you think he's barking at?," Neville said.

Slowly, Seamus pulled back the branches. And wished he hadn't.

He found Marcus Flint and Georgia sucking face. The group cringed. Then, Ginny got an idea.

She handed the camera back to Colin and whispered," Take a picture."

For once, he didn't ask questions and silenty clicked a picture.

"Well well. It seems you can't come in here to save a dog, but you can to suck face," Dean said.

They jumped apart. "What are you doing here," she hissed.

"Just seeing cheating at its best," Lavender said.

"By the way, we're telling Lee," Ginny added.

Georgia sneered." And you think he'll believe you over me? I have him wrapped around my finger, and what I say goes. Now, why don't you run along." She then turned her attention back to Marcus who was glaring at them.

"Who knew she was a bitch _and_ a slut," Lavender muttered as they made their way out of the forbidden forest and back to the school, stopping to return Fang.

"This game was a complete disaster," Padma said.

"Yep."

"Totally."

"Well, I don't think it was," Luna said dreamily.

"And why do you think that?"

They were expecting her to say something about how she found a cure for nargles, or found a new magical creature, but instead she said,"Well, we haven't exactly talked to one another before, have we? But now that we have, we're closer and are becoming friends."

Everyone thought about it as they walked back to the school. It was true, everything she said. May the game hadn't been a complete waste after all...

Group 1 and 2 sat in Snape's office as they waited for him to give his punishment. He seemed almost gleeful as he kept pacing and smiling at them with his yellow teeth.

Finally, he sat behind his desk."What exactly were you doing in one of the secret passages?"

"Professor, we were only-"

He ignored them completely and continued. "I'll tell you what you were doing. You broke school rules by sneaking around all hours of the night."

"But it's only seven!"

"Not to mention you were setting a bad example by bringing along children from other schools. Not only were you making a mockery of Hogwarts but of the other schools as well." He leaned back in his chair and gave them an evil smile. "This will be a big punishment indeed."

Snape opened his mouth and was about to give them probably the biggest punishment they would ever have, when Professor McGonagall walked in. Everyone's heart sank. Just when they thought it couldn't get any worse.

"There's no way we're getting out of this now," Ron whispered miserably.

Snape flashed his yellow teeth. He knew it too. " I caught them sneaking about the castle while they were supposed to be in the Great Hall."

They were waiting for her to start lecturing them then give them detention for a month. Instead, she shocked them all by saying," Oh, let it go, Severus. It is the Yule Ball, after all."

Everyone looked at her in bewilderment. Snape recovered quickly. "Minerva, you can't be serious."

She ignored him and looked at the group, who were still staring at her as if her hair was on fire. " Come on, back to the ball with you lot."

They didn't hestitate. They scambled out of Snape's office, out of the dungeons, and into the Great Hall.

Lee began to laugh. "Bloody brilliant!" The rest of them joined in as groups 3 and 5 joined them.

"You would not believe the night we had," Ginny said.

The four groups stood laughing and talking for about five minutes as they told of their adventures they had (although 3 & 5 left out the part about Georgia).

Fred came up behind Angelina and covered her eyes. " Fred! Where have you been?"

He spun her around. "Just setting something up for later. Colin, did you do what I asked?" He nodded. "Good, let's go dance."

He pulled her to the dancefloor. MInutes later, Cho and Cedric followed themm with Seamus and Katie in tow. Hermione and Victor soon followed. Georgia and Alicia were at a table talking and Fleur had been whisked away by Rodger long ago.

Padma was trying to convince Ron to dance, although she was making little progress. Parvarti had left Harry, and was dancing with one of Victor's friends.

Neville had finally worked up the courage to ask Luna to dance and were joined by Dean and Lavender. Colin was going around snapping pictures of everyone and Lee was getting something to drink.

Since everyone was occupied, Ginny thought she should bring it up to Lee about Georgia. She had the picture and had sped up the developing process with her wand (Fred had given them back).

"Lee, can I talk to you for a second?''

Lee tore his eyes away from Katie and Seamus, looking a little sad. "Hmm? Oh, sure Ginny. What's up?"

She held up the picture." It's about Georgia..."

Cliff hanger! Whoo hooo! Don't forget to R&R lovely, lovely people! 3

~this_weid_kid_


End file.
